


New Best Friend

by kuwdora



Category: Being Human (UK), Good Omens (TV), Killing Eve (TV 2018), Ted Lasso (TV), The Witcher (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Fluff, Gen, Kidfic, Love at First Sight, M/M, THEIR FACES. I CAN'T HANDLE IT, The Grumpy One loves them back, The Sunshine One Loves the Grumpy One, Trolling, Video, breakups and reunions, eventually, everybody please watch Ted Lasso you won't regret it, more trolling, they would do anything for each other, this vid is a manifestation of my joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora
Summary: I'm the funnest times you've ever had.aka The Sunshine One Loves the Grumpy One.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Roy Kent & Ted Lasso, Tom McNair/Hal Yorke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	New Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> ableist language (“crazy”), some blood and minor nudity at the end.

**New Best Friend**  
source: Being Human UK, Good Omens, Killing Eve, Ted Lasso, The Untamed, The Witcher  
song/artist: “New Best Friend” by Neon Trees  
pairings: The Sunshine One/The Grumpy One  
length/size/format: 3:45/59MB/mp4 zip

Summary: _I'm the funnest times you've ever had_

content notes: ableist language (“crazy”), some blood and minor nudity at the end.

download: [right click-save as](http://www.kuwdora.com/vids/kuwdora_newbestfriend.zip) \- always thanks to @epershand for hosting my vids!! 

This vid is my joy and love. I _adore_ the unique textures that genre and character dynamics give this kind of pairing. While working on this vid it made me so happy I was legit crying the way Kristen Bell [cried when she was overwhelmed when she saw a sloth.](https://youtu.be/t5jw3T3Jy70?t=116)

**Author's Note:**

> peep me on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDxV10P6G54TjXCKk4Tb2fA) and [dreamwidth](http://kuwdora.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
